¡Vacaciones por el mundo!
by Nao-chan16
Summary: El Entrenador Endou ha decidio hacer unas pequeñas vacaciones por todo el mundo junto con los de la antigua Aliea Gakuen y varias personas 'interesantes' se les unen en el camino. ¡Aventuras, romances, situaciones incómodas, nuevos compañeros y mucho más! Todo patrocinado por Natsumi...-Hiatus-.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es el comienzo de la historia de OCS de la cuál les hablé, es como un prólogo, (un poco largo e.e) introducción...O algo así okey? Es como el comienzo de todo pero no es un capítulo! **

**No los molesto más, he aquí el maravilloso disclaimer~**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO/ CS no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5**

* * *

Prólogo.

-¡Masaki despierta ya! ¡Son las siete de la mañana, llegarás tarde al Instituto!- exclamó una mujer desde la planta baja de una acogedora casa- ¡Margaret ya está lista y tú todavía durmiendo!

¿Siete de la mañana? ¿Cuál diferencia había en unos cinco o diez minutos? Nada, según él. Lo único que quería ese pobre peli-cyan era quedarse toda la mañana durmiendo en su habitación, estaba lloviendo, había escuela, tenía examen de biología y además tendría que soportar al molesto de Tenma arrastrándolo hasta el entrenamiento. ¿Por qué no era viernes? Quizás y así podría soportar ir a hacer todo eso para llegar rápido a su casa, lanzarse contra la cama y dormir, ¡Lo único que pedía era dormir! Pero no, ¿Cierto? ¡Era lunes! ¡Lunes a las siete AM!

-¿Por qué...?-seguía quejándose el chico caminando hacia el baño para darse una ducha, si es que por lo menos le servía para despertarse un poco.

-¡Apresúrate Masaki!- gritaba ahora un hombre desde la cocina, ya harto de la espera- ¡Las clases comienzan a las siete y media!

-¡Estoy duchándome Midorikawa-san! ¡No tiene porqué gritar tanto! – le contestó de mala gana el chico

-¡No me hables así!- le retó de nuevo el peli-verde, solo que ahora aún más enfadado

-¡Tú no le retes así!- exclamó la castaña

-¡No lo defiendas Naomi!- siguió Mido

-¡Es mi hijo y además el Oso-kantoku lo ha estado explotando mucho estos días!

-Paren de pelear por favor...- pedía Margaret tomando su jugo- ¿De verdad necesitan pelear todos los días a la misma hora?

-Pues...Etto...Okey, dejaremos de pelear...- suspiró rendido el oji-oscuro- Pero que Masaki baje, por favor~

-Masaki ya está abajo- dijo la menor apuntando al oji-ámbar, quien se encontraba comiendo su cereal

-Hola- saludó con la mano mientras a los dos adultos les salía una gotita anime.

-Bueno, yo iré a alimentar a Hiroshi...Mido-kun trata de no seguir peleando con Masaki- dijo levantándose y subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del menor de los Midorikawa.

-Masaki, hoy nosotros iremos a buscarte al entrenamiento- habló el oji-oscuro leyendo el periódico

-¿De verdad? ¿Hoy dormiré?- preguntó con brillitos en los ojos

-Deja de ser así de pesimista, iremos yo y tu madre, Endou-kun nos ha invitado a hablar con tu equipo.- contestó él

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar haciendo que el mayor se cayera de su silla

-¡Porque cuando éramos más jóvenes jugamos en un equipo profesional y fuimos a un mundial! ¿Te parece poco?

-¡Mido! ¡No pelees!- exclamó su mujer

-¡No estamos peleando!

Después de eso siguieron hablando, peleando y diciéndose cosas sin sentido mientras Margaret pensaba porqué no había acompañado a su madre a alimentar a Hiroshi, hasta que de pronto notaron la hora que era.

-Esperen...¿Siete veinte?- dijo Masaki súper nervioso al ver su reloj- ¡Adiós yo me largo!- y así salió sin dar ningún aviso, sin paraguas y sin mochila.

-¿Él no sabía que nos iríamos en auto, cierto?- le preguntó el mayor a su hija

-No, no lo sabía...No te preocupes, yo dejaré su mochila en su clase- contestó ella tomando las dos mochilas y yéndose a el garaje.

-Cariño, vengo por ti a las nueve, después pasamos a dejar a la guardería a Hiroshi- gritó Mido encendiendo el auto- ¡Te amo!

-¡Yo también!- le contestó ella desde el segundo piso

Así el auto partió, a decir verdad la casa no quedaba muy lejos del Instituto, pero si vas caminando y encima está lloviendo, es obvio que demorarás algo más de media hora. Lo único que salvó a Masaki de no llegar atrasado a clases fue que le costó menos correr sin su mochula, cosa de la que no se dio cuenta hasta que su hermana apareció por su aula.

-Masaki- le llamó entrando- Toma tu mochila, la dejaste en la puerta principal.

-Gracias...Supongo- contestó él, mientras veía como Hikaru se moría de la risa.- ¡Tú no te reías Kageyama!

-Pero...jajajaja... ¿Cómo olvidas tu mochila en la puerta principal?- seguía retorciéndose en el suelo

-Ya, nos vemos después Magi- dijo sacándola fuera de la sala de mala gana

-Tú hermana es genial- dijo su amigo peli-morado limpiándose algunas lágrimas que le salieron de la risa contenida que tuvo en un principio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el peli-cyan con llamas en los ojos

-Di-Digo, ¡No con malas intenciones! Sólo pienso que es muy divertida...- aclaró el menor con un violento sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Más te vale...- le advirtió el chico, y así sonó el timbre y todos se sentaron para empezar la mejor clase que hay, matemáticas.

-Alumnos, antes de comenzar nuestra entretenida materia, quiero presentarles a una nueva niña que formará parte de esta clase.- dijo el profesor entrando a la sala y haciendo un ademán para que la desconocida chica entrara a la sala- Pasa Namiko

-¿Namiko?- pensó en voz alta el oji-ámbar

-¿Sucede algo Kariya?- preguntó Hikaru, quién se sentaba al lado del bipolar chico.

-Nada que te interese Kageyama- contestó secamente el mayor

-Claro, para eso son los amigos...-bufó el chico mirando hacia otro lado.

De pronto, al aula entró la nombrada con el uniforme de las chicas, con la cinta y la falda de color azul, una niña bastante bonita, de ojos azules y el cabello color blanco liso con un pequeño adorno en su cabello en forma de flor, de altura media y tez pálida.

-Su nombre es Namiko Suzuno, viene de la Auténtica Aliea Gakuen- la presentó el sensei mientras todos los chicos comenzaban a silvar y las chicas bufaban.

-Hola- saludó fríamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el sensei

-Namiko-san, siéntese al lado de Aoi Sorano- dijo apuntando hacia el puesto vacío.

-Hai- dijo pasando a sentarse al lado de la chica.- Hola- saludó con la misma frialdad que antes

-Hola- saludó desinteresadamente la otra.

-Esa chica...- pensaba Masaki, estaba seguro de saber quién era pero no la recordaba del todo, de pronto la chica se giró y le vio, él se quedó perplejo contemplando sus ojos, ¿De dónde la conocía? No lograba recordar.

-Hola Masaki- le saludó ella dándole una sonrisa, él se quedó aún más perplejo que antes, debía conocerla ya que ella sabía su nombre...

-Eh...Esto...Hola Namiko...- saludó él bastante perdido rascándose la cabeza, ella se enfadó bastante al notarlo y se giró nuevamente.

Y en eso se lo pasó toda la mañana, el pobre Kariya tratando de recordar quién era esa chica que conocía su nombre. Debió haberla conocido en el orfanato o algo por el estilo...No lo recordaba y tampoco le iba a preguntar a ella quién era, se notaba que tenía peor paciencia que él mismo. No puso nada de atención en las clases, no salió al recreo, no se concentró en el examen y tampoco notó que Hikaru se había pasado la mañana escribiendo en sus cuadernos ''Margaret Midorikawa'', todo por esa chica, que se le hacía tan conocida y desconocida a la vez.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se estaba terminando el entrenamiento de fútbol, todos jadeando en el suelo con sus botellones de agua y él mirando a la chica, que sorpresivamente se había unido al club, como un bobo y en cambio ella, ya estaba que le iba a dar una bofetada por estúpido.

-¡Masaki-oniichan!- exclamó un pequeño bebé caminando rápidamente hasta el chico peli-cyan para darle un abrazo

-¡Awwwwwww!- dijeron la mayoría acercándose al niño

-Kariya, no me dijiste que tenías un hermanito- lo molestó Kirino tomando en brazos al pequeño

-Pues tengo dos, Margaret también es mi hermana~- dijo el oji-ámbar mientras a Kirino ponía una cara de: ''no me digas''.

-Kirino-kun, deje de molestar a Masaki-kun- lo reprendió Matthew dejando al niño en el suelo

-Pero...Matthie-chan...- dijo él haciéndole una carita de perrito

-Pero nada, ¡No seas malo!

-Vaya...Parece que ya llegaron mis primeros invitados- dijo Endou sonriendo- ¡Midorikawa, Naomi! ¡Vengan!

-Endou-kun, ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo ella corriendo a abrazarlo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien, ¿Y ustedes? ¿Muy ocupados con el nuevo pequeño?- preguntó el de la banda

-Para nada, el que nos ha mantenido más ocupado es Masaki- bufó Mido observando como Kirino se retorcía en el suelo de la risa.- ¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?

-Nada, normalmente es así, ya verás que Matthew lo calma...- contestó Endou como si estuvieran hablando del clima- ¡Oh! ¡Hiroto, Hoshiri! ¡Qué bueno que han venido!

-Hola Endou-kun- saludaron ambos a coro y después miraron a la otra pareja, a la mujer que tenía al niño en brazos y al hombre que seguía mirando el espectáculo del chico que se retorcía en el suelo.

-Midorikawa Naomi-chan, ¡ha pasado un tiempo!- saludó la oji-azul recalcando su nuevo apellido

-Claro que sí, Kira Hoshiri-chan- saludó la otra de la misma manera, abrazando a su amiga.

-Awww, que cosita más tierna- dijo después de soltarse del abrazo tomándole de las manitas al pequeño Hiroshi- Yo soy la tía Hoshiri~

-Tía Hoshidi- dijo el bebé sonriéndole

-¡Qué ternura!- dijo ella tomándolo en brazos

-Hola Hiroto- saludó Midorikawa chocando los cinco con el pelirrojo

-Hola Ryuuji- saludó de vuelta el otro (Par de aburridos...)

-Endou- lo llamó una voz fría desde su espalda, al entrenador le dio un pequeño escalofrío y se volteó, encontrándose con cuatro personas más.

-¡Nagumo! ¡Haruki! ¡Shimori! Jeje...Suzuno- los saludó a todos uno por uno, deteniéndose en el albino que le había llamado, con una gotita anime, nunca dejaría de ser tan frío...

-¿No te alegras de verme Endou?- preguntó con la misma frialdad que antes el ex-capitán de Polvo de Diamante

-Si fueras más agradable quizás la gente no pasaría de saludarte Suzuno- bufó el capitán de Prominence

-Tú te callas Nagumo...¡Namiko!- llamó el peli-claro a su hija

-Ya voy papá...- contestó ella corriendo hacia su padre y su madre, a los cuales saludó con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día Namiko?- preguntó su madre, Shimori, haciéndose a su altura

-Bien...Aunque el imbécil de Masaki no se acuerda de mí...- bufó ella fríamente apuntando hacia el peli-cyan que estaba hablando con sus padres.

-Suzuno, ¿Cómo has podido contagiarle a tu pobre hija la frialdad esa?- le preguntó Haruki tratando de molestar al Chico de Hielo

-Cállate Haruki.- ordenó secamente haciendo un puchero, mientras su esposa se colocaba una mano en su frente.

-Nunca cambiará...- suspiró ella- Y bueno...¿No crees que lo indicado sería decirle quién eres?

-Supongo...- respondió ella yéndose hacia donde estaba el de orbes ámbar

-¡Namiko! –exclamó Naomi- ¡Qué grande estás! Es como si fuera ayer cuando estabas aprendiendo a caminar

-Hola...Naomi-san- saludó ella bastante sonrojada

-Vaya que has crecido...- comentó Hiroto

-Y bueno...¿A qué venías?- le preguntó Midorikawa haciendo un ademán para que hablase

-Es que...Yo...Venía a decirle a Masaki quién era- explicó ella fríamente, dirigiendo su mirada a el chico que tenía sostenido a su hermano pequeño

-¿Eh?- preguntó girándose

-¿De verdad no me recuerdas?- preguntó la chica algo cabreada

-Etto...¿No?- dijo cambiando a su segunda personalidad- Y tampoco me interesa mucho...

-¡Masaki!- le reprendió su madre con un suave golpe en la cabeza

-¡Soy Namiko Suzuno! ¡Éramos los mejores amigos de pequeños!- exclamó la niña lanzándole un balonazo en la cara- ¡Midorikawa-san siempre te llevaba a nuestra casa!

-A...¿Tú casa?- preguntó confundido viendo como Kirino empezaba a reírse más fuerte- Ah, claro, ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡La chica que siempre se la pasaba golpeándome y trataba de vestirme de niña!

De pronto, se escuchó una explosión bastante grande, todos se giraron y vieron como un chico de pelo rosado y ojos color azul se reía sin control mientras a su lado una chica rubia y de ojos verdes lo miraba reprobatoriamente, la pobre chica sufriría un ataque de nervios uno de estos días...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA MA-MASAKI VESTIDO DE NIÑA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- seguía riéndose el chico mientras el peli-cyan estaba muy sonrojado pensando porqué se le ocurrió decir lo último

-Tú calla afeminado que no necesitas vestirte de niña- bufó mirando hacia otro lado

-¡Ya, Ya chicos! ¡Reúnanse!- exclamó el Entrenador Oso, Wandaba, atrayendo a todos los chicos (pedófilo...)- Yo como su entrenador les diré que vamos a hacer con todos los de la Aliea Gakuen reunidos

-¡Hey copia de Kidou (Aclaración, Kidou se ha quedado haciendo lemon con Fudou, okno) que yo soy el entrenador!- exclamó Endou lanzándolo lejos- Yo les diré que vamos a hacer...

-Esperen, ¿Osamu no viene?- preguntó Hiroto buscando al hombre peli-negro con la mirada

-No, Osamu ha quedado de salir con tu hermana y no pudo venir...- aclaró el de la banda mientras al pelirrojo comenzaba a salirle llamas en los ojos- Creo...Que no debí decir eso~

-¿Crees Endou-kun?- preguntó irónicamente Hoshiri tratando de calmar a su marido.

-Yo supongo...En todo caso yo no me tomé tan mal lo de Valen y Terumi~- dijo el castaño sonriendo de lo más bien, mientras a los demás les salía una gotita anime.

-Ya, será mejor que le expliques a tus jugadores que vamos a hacer...Durante estos tres meses...- se lamentaba Mido llorando a cascaditas, ni idea tenía de cómo Endou lo había convencido de eso.

-¿Tres meses?- preguntaron todos bastante sorprendidos

-¡Sí! ¡Durante estos tres meses no iremos de vacaciones por el mundo!- exclamó el kantoku levantando su puño y todos lo hicieron de igual manera, muy emocionados

-¿Vacaciones? ¿De veras? ¿Y todo pagado?- comenzó a preguntar Hayami con estrellas en los ojos

-Sí, ¡vacaciones y todo lo paga Natsumi!- contestó- ¡Y también me trajo el almuerzo!- dijo sacando una cajita color blanco

-¿Qué?- preguntó alterado Tenma corriendo hacia él- ¡Cuidado Entrenador!- gritó tomando la cajita y lanzándola hacia el cielo, de pronto explotó dejando una pequeña nube de humo- ¡Tenma vuelve a salvar el día!

-Qué bueno que no traje los almuerzos para ustedes~- comentó el de la banda rascándose la cabeza

-¿O sea que por poco y morimos?- preguntó Shindou alejándose lentamente del círculo que habían formado

-Quizás sí, quizás no...- respondió el joven Mamoru con una gotita anime muy grande

-¿Y a qué se debe a que sean los de la Aliea Gakuen los que nos acompañen?- preguntó Minamisawa

-A que son los únicos que accedieron a acompañarnos durante tres meses por todo el mundo~- contestó el Endou y todos se cayeron

-¡Pero si son vacaciones entrenador!- exclamó Kim, una chica de cabello castaño liso hasta la mitad de la espalda con ondas al final, estatura media, piel morenita y ojos color verde esmeralda.

-Hija, para el entrenador vacaciones significa entrenamiento, balones, playa, entrenamiento otra vez, dormir, comer mucho, entrenamiento, tratar de no matar personas, entrenar y dormir otra vez- contestó Naomi haciéndose a la altura de Kim, mientras a todos les salía una gotita anime.

-Era de esperarse...- dijeron todos al unísono

-¡Bueno! ¡Por ahora vayan a hacer sus bolsos y maletas con todo lo necesario! ¡Nuestro primer destino será Francia!- exclamó por último el kantoku corriendo hacia el auto de Natsumi (para qué decir que es un auto caro xD) y yéndose rápidamente.

-Ese Endou-kantoku, siempre haciendo salidas fabulosas~...- musitó Tenma y todos comenzaron a reír y poco a poco se fueron, mañana sería un día bastante largo...

* * *

**Listo, he dicho! **

**Ahora, las preguntas:**

**¿Qué pasará en Francia?**

**¿Endou logrará no matar personas?**

**¿Natsumi les hará el almuerzo a todos?**

**¿Cómo le habrá ido a Osamu en la cita con la Entrenadora Hitomiko?**

**¿Alguien morirá intoxicado?**

**¿Me ha quedado muy mal?**

**¿Merezco reviews? (Endou: ¡Nooooo!~)**


	2. Chapter 2

Etto...Hola mis queridas lectoras e.e Bueno, como sabrán, me demoré un mundo en hacer la conti...No, no tengo una buena excusa pero...Ayer casi me atropellan(?) Okey, sé que no es una excusa pero todavía ando con miedo y me incapacitó para escribir...Así que no me pueden matar! (Va para ti Hoshiri!)

Sin más...El capítulo uno...

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece, pero me pertenecerá cuando vean que a alguien le agrada la comida de Natsumi! (Y si pasa...No tiene que ver conmigo...:okay:)

* * *

Esa noche pasó bastante rápido, los chicos arreglaron sus maletas y bolsos, se prepararon para dormir y misteriosamente a las tres de la mañana todos recibieron un mensaje de un número ''desconocido'' diciéndoles: ''_Si mañana no están todos a las 12 de la mañana en el Aeropuerto de la Ciudad Inazuma los secuestraré y los haré comer la comida de Natsumi~''_, incluyendo a los mayores.

En la casa de Kariya.

-Mamá...-llamó un peli-cyan de ojos ámbar entrando a la habitación de sus padres- ¿Cómo el Entrenador Endou consiguió mi número del celular?

-¿Y el mío?- preguntó ahora una peli-castaña de ojos color carbón

-Yo ni siquiera sé...cómo consiguió el mío...- dijo Midorikawa mirando su celular con los ojos bien abiertos- Naomi...-la movió para despertarla, sin lograrlo- Naomi...Cariño despierta...

-¡Yo me largo!- exclamó Masaki llevándose a Margaret fuera de la habitación, refugiándose con el marco de la puerta.

El oji-oscuro se mantuvo moviendola un rato, hasta que de pronto la chica lentamente se despertó, frunció el ceño, miró hacia la puerta y divisó a sus dos hijos..._Ellos no fueron_...Y si ellos no habían sido, no quedaba nadie más que...

-Ryuuji...-musitó mirándolo diabólicamente- ¿Por qué me despertaste?

-No...No...Se supone que ya no tenías doble personalidad- tartamudeó el peli-verde con pánico lanzándole una almohada, ella se la devolvió

-Son las tres de la mañana Ryuuji...Y mañana viajamos a Francia~- siguió hablando como poseída sacando su cuchillo.

-Mamá...Tuve una pesadilla~- de pronto y sin ningún aviso, se coló en la habitación el pequeño Hiroshi, que venía con una almohadita y con un peluche de conejo (Fey se lo regaló ok?) color verde.

-Aww, ven Hiroshi, a Ryuuji no le importará dormir en el sillón, ¿Verdad?- dijo tomando al pequeño en brazos y acostándolo en la cama, de paso también aprovechó de lanzar lejos a Midorikawa.

-Su-Supongo que no...- suspiró rendido el mayor y se fue con su almohada y su peluche de alien a dormir abajo.

-Ustedes dos niños, lo único que les digo es que deben temerle al Entrenador Endou~- dijo haciendo que entraran a la habitación y tomando sus celulares- Les llegó el mismo mensaje que a mi...Bueno, siempre usará la misma amenaza, desde que supo que el Level-5 lo casaría con Natsumi-san, convence a la gente de esa manera...- dijo riéndose entre-dientes- ¿Quieren dormir aquí?- preguntó casi gritando, claro...Para hacer sufrir a su querido esposo.

-¡Ya te oí!- exclamó el otro desde abajo haciendo berrinche

-Supongo...-musitó Kariya, y Margaret asintió con la cabeza

-¡Traicioneros!- gritó por último el oji-oscuro, cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaban todos reunidos, algunos estaban con gas pimienta o con pequeñas cuchillas para tratar de defenderse del psicópata entrenador, uno por uno se formaron en una hilera mientras comenzaban a llegar los adultos.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó Hoshiri tomándole la mano a su pequeño hijo Sora, un niño pelirrojo y de orbes azules, prácticamente igual a Hiroto de pequeño, solo que con sus mismos ojos. Miró a a Endou esperando una respuesta, éste se le acercó a los chicos e involuntariamente ellos sacaron sus armas de defensa personal, a los adultos les corrió una gotita.

-No, todavía faltan Fubuki y Yuko-contestó de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Los hiciste venir a ellos también?-preguntó Shimori muy sorprendida- ¡Endou! ¿Cómo llegas a esos extremos? ¡Hiciste venir a toda la familia Midorikawa, toda la familia Kira, al par de yaoistas Haruki y Haruya (Es una broma e.e) y también a nosotros!

-¡Y a Fubuki!- exclamó orgulloso el castaño viendo de reojo como todos trataban de sostener a Naomi que venía con un cuchillo en su dirección- Eso es por destruir mi nokia Naomi-chan...

-¡Rencoroso!- exclamó tornando sus ojos verdes a morados y desatando involuntariamente su coleta para que su cabello comenzase a flotar.

-¿No había perdido su segunda personalidad?- le preguntó a Midorikawa, éste negó con la cabeza.

-Culpa de Fudou, nunca debió haber ido a estudiar a Italia con él...(No malpiensen criaturas!)- contestó en voz baja

-Entonces creo que no debí haber invitado a Fudou al viaje~- dijo rascándose la cabeza viendo como el ex-calvito llegaba a donde ellos estaban.

-Claro, ahora yo tengo la culpa de que Nao-chan haya recuperado su segunda personalidad- bufó el recién llegado sentándose en una de las bancas del aeropuerto. (FudouxBanca everywhere...)

-Pues sí, de todos modos no eres una gran influencia para la gente Fudou- asintió Mido de brazos cruzados

-¿Quieres pelea?- preguntó sonrojado enrollándose sus mangas, Midorikawa hizo lo mismo.

-Paren par de idiotas...- suspiró pesadamente Naomi interponiéndose entre ambos

-Si Nao-chan...- asintieron los dos haciendo puchero, después se sacaron la lengua y se separaron (No sean malpensadas v2!).

De pronto aparecieron tres personas caminando hacia el grupito, la mayoría se emocionó por tratarse de un ex miembro del Inazuma Japan y que además viniera con su familia, se trataba de los Fubuki. (Todos quieren a Fubu, nadie a Fudou ni a Midorikawa T-T)

-¡Hola!- exclamó una mujer de cabello castaño rizado, tez blanca y ojos verdes tomada de la mano de una pequeña niña de cinco años, de cabello rizado color plateado y ojos color verdes.

-Ha pasado un tiempo chicos~- saludó ahora un hombre albino, de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

-¡Llegaron! ¡Fubuki, Yuko-chan, Shizuka-chan!- exclamó Endou corriendo hacia ellos y tomando a la pequeña en brazos- ¿Cómo estás Shizuka-chan?

-Bien Endou-san~- contestó ella sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras todos los demás se caían.

-Parece que el Entrenador Endou le tiene un amor especial a la hija de Fubuki-san- comentó Shindou con una gotita- ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos quiere? T-T

-Porque Shizuka-chan me respeta- dijo mirándolos mal- Ustedes me tienen bloqueado hasta en Facebook ¬¬.

-Pero es que lo único que publica son fotos de balones de fútbol- dijo Hamano con una gotita

-Tampoco digas nada Hamano-kun, que tú te la pasas publicando fotos de tus cañas de pescar nuevas y de los peces que has atrapado- lo regañó Hayami, mostrándole su celular (Claro, todos con wifi en sus celulares y yo con el juego de autitos más malo que existe..)

-¡Es algo por lo cual estoy orgulloso!- exclamó el otro haciendo berrinche y de paso quitándole su celular al de lentes.- Si tanto te molesta no estés tan pegado a tu aparatito y al Facebook como un stalker, yo soy feliz con mi nokia.

-¡Así se habla Hamano!- exclamó el entrenador dándole un ''cariñoso'' golpe en el hombro.

-Auch...-se quejó el moreno- Tenga más cuidado entrenador...

-Lo siento hehe ^^U- se disculpó con una gotita en la sien.

-Bueno, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Fudou de mala gana ya harto de tantos berrinches de mocosos en crecimiento, ni idea tenía de cómo Endou lo había convencido para ir...

FLASHBACK~

_-¿Yo irme a meter entre tanto mocoso para qué?_

_-Para entrenar Fudou...Sé que lo quiereees~- le canturreó._

_-Estás enfermo...Ni loco, déjame dormir en paz, ya bastante tengo con los estudios..._

_-Irá Naomi-chan..._

_-¿Dónde firmo? (1)_

FIN FLASHBACK

-Oh...Ya lo recuerdo~- musitó para sí el ex-mohicano haciendo una mueca, el peli-verde lo miró de mala manera y éste solamente sonrió.

-Creo que el avión llegará...ahora...-le contestó el ex-capitán mirando al enorme avión que acababa de aterrizar, poco a poco los muchachos comenzaron a entrar al avión bastante emocionados, cuando de pronto dos chicas recordaron a dos chicos en especial, alarmadas le informaron al entrenador.

-¡Taiyou/Yukimura aún no llega!- exclamaron ambas al unísono, la primera chica era Tsuki , tenía el pelo negro, con el flequillo hacia la izquierda y reflejos plateados, ojos grises eléctricos, de piel pálida y delgada. La segunda era Estrella, tenía el pelo castaño rizado por la cadera, ojos color verde brillante y altura como Kariya.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó incrédulo el de la banda mirándolas, después dirigió su vista a la ventana donde se podía ver a dos muchachos, uno peli-naranja y otro de pelo morado saltando y gritando para que no se fueran.- Ups...- dijo apretando el botón para abrir la puerta torpemente (Dios...Si hubiera sido más torpe le daba al botón de autodestrucción...), dejando entrar a ambos chicos, cada una prácticamente se lanzó sobre su respectivo ''amigo''.- Lo siento chicas~

-Lo siento ni nada entrenador ¬¬- dijeron a coro sentándose y abrochándose el cinturón, de paso también tratando de ''des-traumatizar'' a ambos chicos.

-Nunca me cambiaré a Raimon, Tsuki-san- decía Taiyou en posición fetal.

-¡Fubuki-san, sáqueme de aquí!- gritaba Yukimura prácticamente sobre Estrella, abrazándola con miedo. (No malpiensen G3!)

Todos los del Raimon soltaron un: ''_Novatos''_ que fue respondido por una diabólica mirada de el ex-capitán del Inazuma Japan, nuevamente sacaron su armamento de autoprotección y Shindou llamó a sus guardias personales (Claro, como es rico...) para defenderlo del psicópata.

-¿Ahora falta alguien?- preguntó nuevamente el Entrenador, Namiko se paró de su asiento y levantó la mano- ¿Si Namiko?

-Unas amigas me pidieron venir, mi padre dijo que no sería problema...- contó la albina, aprovechando de salir a buscar a las desconocidas ya que Mamoru había dejado la puerta abierta.

-Claro, mientras soporten el entrenamiento...-todos suspiraron y fulminaron de miradas muy poco amables al entrenador- Okey,okey...Los dejaré disfrutar también...

Una por una, comenzaron a entrar seis chicas muy bonitas al avión, la mayoría de los varones del equipo se sonrojaron y una que otra chica le mandó un golpe por celos, el caso de Namiko a Kariya, Midori a Nishiki, Aoi a Tenma y Akane sólo aprovechó de sacarle una foto al castaño de pelo rizado mientras tenía ese tierno tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Shin-sama...-musitó la delicada oji-morada feliz de su nueva fotografía.

-Bueno, se las presentaré...Cierren la boca babosos- les recomendó golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano, mientras ellos obedecían sonrojados- Ella es Lía Takanashi- pasó al frente una chica de cabello café claro hasta la cintura, liso, con una diadema azul, ojos azules, tez blanca y algo bajita.

-Hola- les saludó con la mano y pasó a sentarse al lado de Fey- Hola ^^- le saludó con una sonrisa y él se sonrojó.

-Ho-Hola...-saludó nervioso el peli-verde

-Ella es Victoria Ket-Sujen- esta vez, pasó adelante una chica de ojos color avellana, de cabello castaño, alta de 145 cm de estatura.

-Mucho gusto- les saludó amablemente y pasó a sentarse con Tsurugi- Hola- le saludó con una tierna sonrisa al peli-azul, que al verla se sonrojó violentamente.

-Ah, sí...Hola- le saludó fríamente haciéndose el desentendido, eso a su acompañante le causó un poco de gracia.

-Ella es Seira Megamine- pasó al frente una chica de pelo color marrón largo con flequillo y ojos color azul.

-Un placer- les saludó y se fue a sentar con Shindou- Hola- saludó a su compañero y fijó su vista a la ventana.

-Ho...Hola- saludó con la mano haciendo una pequeña mueca, fallido intento de sonrisa, mientras Kirino detrás de él se reía a carcajadas y Matthew trataba de calmarlo.

-Ella es Yue Wang- esta vez pasó al frente una chica de pelo negro hasta las rodillas, ondulado y amarrado en dos coletas, ojos color violeta ocultados la mayoría del tiempo por unas gafas, media 1,72 y su figura era voluptuosa para sus quince años, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y piel blanca lechosa.

-Hola- saludó y pasó rápidamente a sentarse al lado de Yuuichi (TwT)- Qué tal...-le saludó.

-Hola- le saludó sonriente el mayor de los Tsurugi, con una de sus típicas sonrisas (TTOTT).

-Ella es Aiko Kishimoto- pasó al frente una chica de pelo negro, con ondas y mechitas rojas, la piel morena y ojos color rojos.

-Es un placer conocerlos ^^- saludó sonriente y se sentó al lado de Minamisawa- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó con la misma sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿Y tú?- le contestó devolviéndole el gesto.

-Bien ^^.

-Y por último ella es Kim Natsuyaki y vino con su novio Kishibe- pasó al frente una chica de pelo castaño oscuro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda con algunas ondas al final, flequillo hacia la derecha, estatura media, piel morenita, y ojos color verde esmeralda y a su lado apareció el capitán de Kidokawa Seishuu.

-¿Kishibe?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos, él les sonrió amablemente

-Hola chicos- saludó.

-Hola-saludó Kim

-Ho...Hola- saludaron todos shockeados todavía, ambos rieron y se sentaron en dos puestos vacíos.

-¿Ahora si podemos partir?- preguntó agotado el entrenador, todos asintieron a coro.- ¡Yo lo volaré! ^^

-¡¿Quéeeeee?!- preguntaron todos, niños y adultos con pánico, ¿Es qué los quería matar a todos?

-Quizás...-les respondió, ¿Ahora leía mentes?- ¿Es necesario que conteste?- los demás negaron con la cabeza y se prepararon para el despegue.- Abróchense los cinturones, este será un vuelo turbulento~- les ordenó Endou colocándose unas gafas oscuras y apretando una serie de botones (No me pregunten a mí, que yo no tengo idea!), sacó el seguro y el avión comenzó a moverse.

-¡AAAAAAAH!- gritaron todos con pánico, abrazándose de sus compañeros de asiento (Así como abrazados de lado pero mirando hacia el frente)...Claro, todos menos Namiko y Suzuno, quienes solo se dejaron abrazar, por Kariya y Shimori respectivamente.

-¿No te preocupa lo que te pueda llegar a pasar?- preguntó el peli-cyan todavía agarrado de la peli-plata.

-Será más preocupante lo que te pase a ti si no te sueltas- le contestó sin rodeo alguno, fulminándolo con la mirada, aún así el otro no se soltó.

-¿Su entrenador tiene algo malo?- preguntó Aiko a Minamisawa, este le miró y se sonrojó un poco.

-Kidou-kantoku nos contó que cuando estaban en uno de los mundiales se escapó del psiquiatra- contestó, de nuevo mirando hacia adelante.

-Se nota- comentó Yue, que estaba sentada detrás de ellos, mirando como el castaño se sacaba las gafas y empezaba a gritar: _¡Wuuuuju!_.

-Namiko dijiste que sería genial...¡Ahora lo único que estás haciendo es abrazarte de tu novio!- dijo Lía y ambos le dieron una mirada asesina.

-Mira quién lo dice.- dijo la parejita apuntando al peli-verde que lloraba a cascaditas y tan rojo que hasta llegaba a hacerle competencia al cabello de Hiroto.

-Es como en la Caravana de Wandaba, es como en la Caravana de Wandaba- se repetía el pobre Fey abrazándose más a Lía- Gomeeen~ T-T

-No-No te preocupes...-le calmó ella- Ya, okey...Pero dijiste que sería divertido...

-Para mí, dejando todas las cosas de lado, creo que será divertido viajar por el mundo- le contestó mirando por la ventana, después vio a Kariya e involuntariamente se sonrojó.- ¿Por qué no me sueltas? Ya estamos en el aire y no hay turbulencia.

-¿Etto..?- todos los chicos entraron en razón cuando la albina dijo aquello y se soltaron muy sonrojados, excepto los adultos, ellos se rieron por la actitud orgullosa de los menores.

Y así siguió el viaje, se podría decir que fue un poco ''calmado'', aunque en el vuelo hubo más turbulencia, los niños más pequeños hacían berrinche, el Oso-kantoku lloraba porque no lo dejaban ser entrenador, Endou seguía posando para las cámaras invisibles con su look de Like a Boss, Haruki y Nagumo pensaban como lo demandarían, Yuko, Hoshiri y Naomi hablaban de porque Fubuki, Hiroto y Midorikawa no calmaban a los niños, los nombrados se peleaban entre sí para que alguno los calmara y así...Más que turbulencia del avión, había turbulencia en el ambiente, los únicos calmados por así decirlo eran Suzuno, Shimori y Namiko. De pronto y sin aviso el avión se detuvo en un ''aeropuerto''.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó victoriosamente Endou bajando del avión, mientras casi la mitad de sus jugadores salían rápidamente a vomitar de las nauseas aguantadas-Exagerados...

-Endou-kun...-le llamaron todos los adultos sorprendidos

-¿Nani?

-Esto no es Francia...

* * *

¡Primer capítulo terminado! 8D Me reí mucho haciéndolo (Bueno...quien entiende mi humor jeje)

Bueno, aquí les explicaré la primera aclaración: Resulta ser...(Siempre he querido decir eso ;A;) Que cuando estaban todos en secundaria Fudou y Midorikawa se peleaban por Naomi...Claro, terminó ganando Mido, pero Fudou todavía sigue con rencor...

Las dejo con las preguntas!

¿Me perdonan por traer la conti atrasada?

¿Les gustó?

¿Las decepcioné?

¿Taiyou y Yukimura dejarán su trauma?

¿Endou dejará de posar para las cámaras?

¿Alguien de verdad le sacará fotos?

¿Natsumi debió haber ido para cocinarles el almuerzo?

¿Cómo consiguió Endou el número de los chicos?

¿A dónde llegaron finalmente?

¿La próxima vez me fijaré mejor en cruzar la calle?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo (o en el noticiero de las nueve ToT) y no olviden dejar review! nwn


	3. Chapter 3

Woolas! 8D Como lo prometí traje el capítulo el fin de semana! -comienza a girar- Me costó mucho hacerlo...Este estúpido calor me seca el cerebro y no tengo ideas ToT

¡Quiero heladoooooo! E inspiración ToT! Bueno...Sin más peticiones amistosas(?) ...He aquí el capítulo tres :3

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece, tampoco los OCS, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

-Haber...Si no es Francia explica porqué hay una torre gigante en medio de París - exigió Endou mirando a Naomi, ella sacó la moto-sierra de su estuche- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Todavía andas con esa cosa en la espalda?

-Lamentablemente~- susurraron Hiroto, Hoshiri, Midorikawa y Masaki llorando, ella los fulminó con la mirada y todos callaron.

-¿Quieres una explicación? Pues que te parece si te digo que esta es la Torre Entel de Santiago.- preguntó irónicamente con la ceja arqueada, guardando lentamente su moto-sierra.

-Pues...Que Natsumi debió enseñarme a conducir esta cosa antes del viaje~- respondió mirando hacia otro lado y todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-¿Entonces usted no sabía nada sobre volar aviones Entrenador?- preguntó Hayami sacándose sus gafas y mirando acusatoriamente al hombre, quién le devolvió la mirada.

-Absolutamente nada Hayami, ¿Quieres volarlo tu hacia Francia ahora?- le preguntó sarcásticamente y el chico sacó su gas pimienta y se lo lanzó a los ojos- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡HEY! ¡HAYAMI MORIRÁS DE LA PEOR MANERA CONOCIDA POR EL HOMBRE! ¡NATSUMI!- llamó y escondida en el baño del avión apareció la pelirroja con pequeños ataúdes...ehem...pequeñas cajas de comida para cada uno.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-comenzó a girar Tenma en círculos y después se lanzó al suelo en posición fetal- Muchas...Comida...Mala...Veneno...Explotarán...¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS!- exclamó y salió corriendo en dirección desconocida mientras todos los demás jugadores y las chicas lo seguían, el pobre y traumado chico hablaba en serio.

-¿Ves lo que haces Endou?- preguntó Shimori mirándole mal- Ah..Y hola Natsumi~

-Hola ^^

-Etto...Mido, Hiro...¿Dónde están Hiroshi y Sora?- preguntaron Naomi y Hoshiri al unísono, la primera sacó su moto-sierra y la segunda un cuchillo muy pero muy afilado.

-¿Los chicos?- preguntaron mirándose mutuamente- Con...Ustedes (?)

-¡IDIOTAS!-gritaron ambas y corrieron a seguir a los jóvenes.

-Vaya, vaya...Strike uno Midorikawa-kun~- dijo Fudou riéndose a carcajadas- Por cierto...¿Dónde está tu hija Fubuki?

-¿Shizuka? Estaba con...Sora e Hiroshi...-musitó mientras miraba de reojo a Yuko quien estaba con una venita en su frente.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya ni me sorprende.- dijo y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigas- ¡Espérenme!

Momento de silencio, hermoso y sepulcral silencio. Como si fuera algo involuntario todos quedaron mirando mal a Fudou, menos Endou y Natsumi, el ex-rapado solo atinó a reír inocentemente.

-Esto es tu culpa Fudou~- comenzó Midorikawa.

-Ahora nos harán dormir con el perro~-siguió Hiroto.

-Comeremos las sobras y sólo sobreviviremos con la comida que Natsumi-san nos envía una vez al mes~- terminó Shiro, de pronto cada uno sacó un arma diferente.

-¿No se supone que ustedes tres son muy inocentes para ocupar armas?- preguntó Fudou agarrándose de la banca del aeropuerto desesperadamente- _¿Dónde están los guardias aquí?_

-Ser esposos de Hoshiri, Naomi y Yuko nos ha enseñado un par de cosas, una de ellas son las armas~- dijeron acercándosele peligrosamente mientras Haruki y Nagumo se retorcían de risa, Suzuno sacaba su celular y comenzaba a grabarlos y Shimori sólo observaba con una venita aquella infantil escena.

-¡Sálvenme! ToT- imploró el castaño arrodillándose pero aun así no desistieron, Endou optó por usar el último recurso.

-¡Chicos!- les llamó y los tres se voltearon- ¡Tomen!- de la nada lanzó una de las cajitas de almuerzo y ésta explotó justo cuando estaban frente a sus caras.- ¡Endou vuelve a salvar el día!- dijo colocándose sus gafas oscuras e increíblemente Akane le sacó una foto.

-La revelaré para usted Entrenador- dijo con su voz delicada, siguiendo a los chicos para sacarle fotos a la persecución.

-¡Siiiiiiii! –comenzó a chillar el supuestamente maduro entrenador.- Bueno...¿Vamos a buscar a las chicas?

-Creo que sería lo más sensato ¬¬- dijeron todos al unísono mirándolo mal (Dejen de mirar mal al pobre kantoku! La culpa es de Tachimukai y Kidou! ToT Algún día lo entenderán~ e.e)

Todos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de esa gran ciudad, completamente repleta de gente, policías y más gente (T-T)...Hasta que por suerte encontraron a las chicas y a los niños, así que comenzaron a pasear tranquilamente por esa ciudad...Llena de gente (ToT)

-¿Por qué está tan lleno de personas?- preguntó Midorikawa

-Porque muchos turistas suelen venir en Enero y Febrero, la mayoría para poder ver el Festival de Viña.-contestó Naomi mirando a Yuko y Hoshiri, ellas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pero...¿No se suponía que el Festival de Viña era a fines de Febrero? ToT – preguntó ahora Hiroto llorando a cascaditas.

-Pues mucha gente viene antes...Más que nada para disfrutar de este calor infernal ToT- contestó Yuko echándose agua en la cara.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Shiro sorprendido.

-Aquí puedes sacar agua de cualquier lugar~- respondió la castaña y Naomi y Hoshiri la miraron mal.- Bueno, bueno...Lo saqué de ese puesto~- dijo acelerando el paso y gritándole a los niños que iban adelante- ¡Será mejor que corran!

Y a decir verdad, esa era la mejor salida, ya que desde atrás los venían siguiendo un par de guardias de seguridad muy enfadados ya que la dueña del local de donde Yuko sacó el agua los había llamado.

-¡JAMÁS NOS ATRAPARÁN VIVOS!- gritó Endou colocándose sus gafas y haciendo como que su mano era un arma, les apuntó y les ''disparó''.

-¡Endou para con eso!- gritaron todos, niños y adultos con venitas en sus frentes.

-¿Y ahora adónde vamos?- preguntó Kurama llorando a cascaditas.

-Quieeeero volver a Japóoon~- rogaba Taiyou mirando al cielo- ¡Por favooor~!

-¡¿Fubuki-sempai, por qué me hizo venir aquí?! ToT- dijo de igual manera Yukimura

-¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS!-gritaba Tenma corriendo lejos de su entrenador.

Y siguieron corriendo hasta que los mismos guardias se aburrieron y se fueron. Así que todos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un condominio de casas al que fueron guiados por Fudou quien seguía pensando porque lo estaban siguiendo si según los jueces él era un ''peligro para la sociedad''...Aunque quizás no más que Endou. (Hey! Broma D:)

-¿Adónde nos quieres llevar?- preguntó Midorikawa de mala gana pero Naomi le dio un ''leve'' golpe en la cabeza para que parara el berrinche.

-Pues aquí.- de pronto frente a sus ojos, apareció una gigantesca casa color blanco y que en el buzón decía: ''Familia Kidou'', Fudou los miró a todos y se dio cuenta que la mayoría había sacado sus herramientas de autoprotección y las mujeres y hombres sacaban sus armas, mientras que Endou permanecía apuntándolo con una cajita de comida.

-El entrenador Kidou nos matará entrenando~- suspiró pesadamente Shinsuke y todos repitieron su acción.

-Da igual~- dijo Fudou tocando el timbre mientras los del equipo se escondían tras de él.- Novatos~

-¿Quién?- de pronto apareció por la puerta una mujer de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, ojos café claro y buen cuerpo.- Hola Fudou...Y...¿Equipo Raimon?

-Hola~-saludaron todos al unísono saliendo de su escondite

-Yuuto-kun, cariño, los chicos del Raimon han venido de visita- lo llamó la mujer – Yo soy Valen es un placer.

-Esperen...¿Valen? Pe-Pero Endou...Aphrodi, Valen...Noviazgo...¿Nani?- dijo algo dudoso Nagumo recordando lo de Valen y Afuro.

-Nee~ Es que quizás...Por accidente...Envíe a Afuro de vuelta a Corea~- dijo riendo nerviosamente y Valen le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-¿Con que fuiste tú?- preguntó reprobatoriamente y de pronto apareció Kidou, todos se escondieron detrás de ella.- Hehe~

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó y después miró a Fudou- Por favor dime que no se quedará a vivir con nosotros D:

-Nada de eso Kidou-kun, solamente imploramos techo mientras el capitán aprende a orientarse en el aire – contestó Fudou como si fuera lo más normal estarle pidiendo techo a su amigo de goggles, aunque a decir verdad, si lo era.

-¿Puedes hacer que Fudou duerma con el perro? – pidió Mido con ojos de cordero degollado y el ex-mohicano le sacó la lengua.

-Eso intenté hacer la última vez...Pero a Luca y a Marco les agrada ToT – dijo Kidou llorando, ahora era Valen quien lo golpeaba.

-Fudou y ustedes siempre son bienvenidos en nuestra casa.- dijo haciendo un ademán para que pasaran.

-Wooow~- dijeron todos al ver lo espaciosa que era (Algún día asaltaré la casa de Kidou y Hiroto ToT).

-¿Dónde vamos a entrenar?- preguntó de repente Endou y todos comenzaron a lanzarle cosas.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron todos.

-Son malos! T-T – dijo haciendo puchero y sacándose las gafas rendido.

De pronto llegaron a la sala de estar donde estaban dos muchachos viendo la televisión, el primero tenía el cabello negro y ojos rojos y el segundo cabello negro pero ojos café claro como los de su madre.

-Ellos son Luca y Marco- los presentó la mujer y ambos se pararon a saludar.

-Es un placer conocerlos- saludaron ambos e invitaron a todos (TODOS!) los del equipo a sentarse en el monumentalmente gigante sofá.

-Y...¿Qué hacen en Chile?- preguntó Valen

-Pues se supone que iríamos de ''Vacaciones'' a Francia, pero Endou se equivocó de destino y llegamos por accidente a Santiago.- explicó Suzuno riéndose un poco.

-No es gracioso...Yo quería ir a París- dijo Naomi haciendo puchero mientras Midorikawa se rascaba la cabeza con nervios.- Además...Quería comprarle algunas cosas a Hiroshi allá~

-¿''Algunas''?- preguntó con sarcasmo Mido.

-Y tú querías comprar ''un poco'' de helado la vez pasada, ¿Cierto?- contraatacó la castaña- ¡Compró tanto helado que ni siquiera había espacio para las cosas esenciales! Ni siquiera la leche de mi pobre bebé ToT – de pronto se escuchó otro estruendo y todos se voltearon a ver a Kirino ahogándose de la risa al escuchar lo último- Ranmaru-kun, me refería a Hiroshi~

-Oh...JAJAJAJAJJA...Lo-Lo siento Naomi-san, es que...JAJAJAJA- siguió riéndose sin control el peli-rosado mientras la pobre Matthew se golpeaba el rostro con la palma de su mano.

-¿Quién es ese chico?- le susurró el peli-verde a su mujer quién se cayó al estilo anime.

-Ese chico es Kirino Ranamaru y viene casi todos los días a nuestra casa a jugar con Hiroshi, Margaret y Masaki- respondió parándose con una gotita.

-Vaya...Hola Ranmaru~

-Hola~

-Bueno...Entonces, ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Hoshiri mirando a Hiroto preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó éste abrazándola.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar aquí...

-No te preocupes tanto Hoshiri-san, sólo necesitas relajarte un poco- sonrió Haruki y Hiroto lo miró mal (N/A:Venganza Hoshiri, venganza...)

-Debe estar agobiada por tanto mocoso suelto- comentó Fudou y todos los niños lo voltearon a ver y se le lanzaron encima- ¡Hey! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡CHICOS! ¡ENDOU! ¡KIRA! ¡MIDORIKAWA! ¡FUBUKI T-T! ¿KIDOU? ToT

-No cuentes con nosotros...-suspiraron todos grabándolo con sus celulares. (Menos Endou, él tiene un nokia...Tenía xD)

-¿Chicas?

-Ahh...-suspiraron todas- Chicos paren, denle un respiro a este pobre criminal...

-Está bien...-dijeron haciendo puchero y sentándose nuevamente en el monumentalmente gigantesco sofá (N/A: Ese será su nombre hehe).

-¿Qué haremos mañana? – preguntó Naomi suspirando pesadamente como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-Pues...Qué tal si...

* * *

Lo dejo hasta ahí...Gomen si los decepcioné ToT...Ojalá que no haya sido así...Bueno, vamos con las preguntas!

¿Qué harán al día siguiente?

¿Más guardias los perseguirán?

¿De verdad pasará algo malo en Chile?

¿Natsumi volverá a aparecer mágicamente desde el baño del avión?

¿Los chicos encontrarán su ''amor de verano'' 1313?

¿Me dejarán algún review? (Endou: ¡No lo hagan!/ Silencio! –lo amarra y le tapa la boca con unos onigiris de Natsumi)

¿Me darán helado?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews! (Y helados!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis guerreras zanahorias! Pues...sí e-e por fin me digné a traer el capítulo tres de Vacaciones por el mundo, pero conste que me esforcé mucho haciéndolo! (sé que me quedó ridículo e.e) y bueno...el capítulo siete de En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volveré a tu vida lo traeré el fin de semana, ya que una amiga de otra ciudad viene a visitarnos...Así que no me maten!

Este capítulo se me ocurrió junto con Yuko-96 y ella me ayudó mucho a hacerlo así que gracias a ella!

Aclaraciones: Ninguna gallina fue herida realmente en este capítulo(?) (¡Nadie me demandará!)

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, tampoco los OCS, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer helado? :D- exclamó, quién más, el hombre peli-verde sonriendo inocentemente, la mayoría pero sobre todo su esposa, lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡No! ¡No más helado hasta que Hiroshi esté en secundaria! – advirtió Naomi con mirada severa, a Midorikawa casi se le viene el mundo encima.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó refunfuñando, mientras la mujer tomaba en brazos a su hijo.

-Papá malo- dijo el pequeño Hiroshi y le dio una leve (levísima) cachetada en el rostro, la castaña asintió satisfecha y se fue a ganar al lado de Hoshiri.

-Strike dos Midorikawa-kun~ - musitó Fudou quién iba pasando casualmente a su lado, Midorikawa se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó la peli-negra mirando a Naomi, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Madre, ¿Puedo proponer algo yo?~ - preguntó con una sonrisa autosuficiente Kariya, mientras la mayor lo cuestionaba con la mirada, sabía que algo debía estar tramando, y no precisamente algo bueno.

-¿Qué cosa Masaki?

-¿Por qué no vamos a recorrer esta ciudad llena de gente?, adultos con adultos, adolescentes con adolescentes...- explicó como un filósofo, a todos les pareció una buena idea.

-No te pases con Namiko-chan, ¿Entendiste?- le advirtió su madre revolviéndole los cabellos, mientras éste asintió con una sonrisa algo pícara.

-¡¿Na-Nani?!- preguntaron al unísono toda la familia Suzuno, Shisu, Fuusuke y Namiko, la última raramente sonrojada.

-Oh~ Nada, nada...- dijo cambiando su sonrisa pícara a una inocente caminando hacia los chicos- En la noche volveremos para acampar en el patio de Kidou-san~

-¿Qué?- preguntó con una gotita en la sien el de rastas, mientras Fudou soltaba una carcajada.

-Claro- le sonrió su madre- Pórtense bien ¿Entendieron?

-Tú también pórtate bien mamá~ - gritó ya desde lejos el peli-cyan y todos los adultos comenzaron a reírse de ella.

-Chiquillo malcriado...- bufó la castaña tratando de controlar sus impulsos de sacar la moto-sierra, hasta que a Midorikawa se le ocurrió hablar.

-Lo educamos a tu imagen y semejanza~- dijo para sí el peli-verde, pero Naomi lo escuchó y sacó la moto-sierra de su estuche- ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira cariño! ¡Fue culpa de Hiroto!

-¿Culpa mía? Yo he educado perfectamente a Sora, ¿Verdad Hoshiri? –alardeó victorioso el pelirrojo mirando a su esposa quién asintió con la cabeza.

-¿A sí? – preguntaron ambos con la ceja arqueada viendo como Sora y también Shizuka torturaban a Fudou.

-¡Saquen a sus mocosos de encima!- gritaba el peli-castaño con dificultad, mientras Yuko comenzaba a sacarle fotos.- ¡Yuko deja de sacar fotos y saca a tu niña de encima!

-Esta niña podría hacer artes marciales...- comentó Shiro rascándose la cabeza, observando como Shizuka comenzaba a hacerle llaves a Fudou- Yuko...Creo que ya es momento de intervenir...

-Espera un momento, ¡viene la mejor parte!- pidió con ojitos de cachorro y Fubuki resopló rendido (N/A: No pueden contra nosotras Yuko-chan XD) mirando como su amigo era mordido, pateado y torturado por ambos infantes.

-¡¿Qué estás esperando Yuko?! – volvió a preguntar Fudou después de un largo rato, en el que los menores ya lo habían amarrado al buzón de la casa y la gente que pasaba los miraba como si fueran enfermos mentales.

-No lo sé...Que pase algo increíble...(Bueno, estoy mirando Los Increíbles ewe) –dijo con inocencia y todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-¿Esperas que tu niña lance fuego o algo así?- preguntó con una venita en la frente el chico torturado, Yuko se encogió de hombros.

-Algo como eso estaría genial~ - dijo enfocando mejor la cámara, pero Shiro recapacitó y pensó que el pobre Fudou ya tenía mucho.

-Hiroto, creo que esto ya es demasiado...- le susurró en el oído pero el pelirrojo en vez de asentir, soltó una leve risita; Fubuki le miró con reproche y el otro apuntó nuevamente a Fudou, que ahora era atacado por Hiroshi, Nagumo y Haruki.

-¡Animales salgan de encima del pobre chico! –les gritó Naomi a los adultos sacándolos a rastras y también aprovechó de detener a Mido que iba para el mismo lado.- No seas inmaduro Mido...

-¡Ño lo soy!- dijo haciendo puchero y dejándose arrastrar por su esposa.

* * *

-Ahora que huimos...¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Luca con una gotita en la sien, viendo como todos miraban sorprendidos la gigantesca ciudad.

-¡Tú eres el de aquí, deberías saber de algún lugar genial! –dijo Tenma sacando su balón de fútbol- Baloncito querido...sé que estás asustado porque no estamos en la rivera del río, pero los hijos de Kidou-san nos llevarán a un lugar muy genial donde no haya tanta gente...- dijo acariciando protectoramente a la pelota.

-Pues...A decir verdad...Yo no conozco casi nada de esta ciudad~- dijo nervioso Luca mirando a su hermano.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Marco rascándose la cabeza y ambos sonrieron inocentemente.

-¡Pudieron decir eso antes de salir a esta ciudad plagada de gente que quiere quitarme mi balón!- exclamó Tenma aferrándose más a su ''mascota'' y llorando a cascaditas, Aoi le mandó un sopetón en el rostro mirándolo con reproche.

-No hay de qué preocuparse...En Santiago no hay nada peligroso~( ehem..lie..ehem..)- dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono con la misma sonrisa inocente.

-¿Están seguros?- preguntó con su típica voz frágil Akane, éstos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Segurísimos~

-Entonces...¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Shindou, de pronto sus oídos sintieron una gigantesca y exagerada gritadera.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Fantasilandia~- dijeron Luca y Marco asintiendo satisfechos- El principal parque de diversiones del país~

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- exclamaron todas las chicas...y Kariya, corriendo hacia la entrada del gran parque.- ¿Entremos por favor?- preguntaron y los chicos asintieron con una gotita comunitaria alrededor de ellos.

(Advertencia: La mitad de este relato puede que no sea real...porque yo nunca he ido a Fantasilandia...es mi sueño frustrado~)

Y al traspasar la puerta principal se encontraron con tantos, tantos juegos mecánicos, de agua y de muchos otros tipos que todos menos los hermanos Kidou empezaron a convulsionar y a gritar maravillados. Habían tantas opciones para ir y tan poco tiempo. El equipo entero corrió junto al primer juego que pillaron: el Tagadá. (Idiotas XDDD)

-Jooo! Me pregunto de qué se tratará...(N/A:Como si no lo conocieran e-e)- dijo con entusiasmo Kurama, pero fue callado por una negativa de Marco.

-Yo que ustedes me sujeto bien del barandal y tomo bien mis cosas- advirtió el oji-café sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos tratando de salirse, pero demasiado tarde, el juego ya había comenzado a andar...

* * *

-¿Cómo estarán los chicos? – preguntó algo ansiosa Valen.

-Estoy seguro que se lo deben estar pasando de maravilla~- trató de animarla Kidou.

-Pero...Luca y Marco no conocen bien la ciudad...

-Pero saben cómo volver a casa...

-¿Cuánto apostamos que no vuelven?- preguntó Fudou sacando su dinero, Nagumo y Haruki asintieron.

-¡Ganaremos! –exclamaron ambos

-¡No dejaré que un par de yaoistas me ganen!- exclamó Fudou, el par lo fulminó con la mirada.- Bueno, bueno...''Amigos''...Ya sé que van para ese lado...- dijo el oji-jade enfurruñado, musitando la otra parte, más para sí que para ellos, por suerte no lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

-Quiero helado...-dijo de repente Midorikawa con un aura morada cubriéndole mientras cargaba al pequeño Hiroshi.

-Llevas solo 15 minutos sin comer Mido...- dijo Shisu mirándolo preocupada y después todos miraron a Naomi como diciéndole: ''Ten piedad con el pobre chico''.

-¿Qué? Piedad no tendré, mi niño tiene que crecer y con helado estoy segura que no lo hará...-dijo desviando la mirada y llantos se escucharon por parte del mayor.

-¡Yo crecí grande y fuerte con helado!- dijo haciendo puchero, Naomi resopló y lo abrazó.

-Sólo si prometes dejar de comprar tanto helado...- dijo sonriéndole de manera sincera, él asintió y ella le besó la mejilla.

-Babosos...-musitó Shizuka sorprendiendo a Shiro y Yuko

-¿Quién te enseñó esas palabras Shizuka? – preguntó el albino cargando a su hija.

-La sirvienta floja- dijo con cierta inocencia la menor, apuntando a su madre. A Fubuki casi le da un tic en el ojo.

-Perdón~ - musitó la castaña y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera Yuko!- exclamaron todos y la siguieron, pero se dieron cuenta de que a los pocos pasos se había detenido.- ¿Que suced-...?

-Miren.- dijo prácticamente hipnotizada la mujer apuntando a un par de gallinas que estaban bailando break dance en medio de la acera.- ¡Son...Son geniales! ¡Mírenlas como bailan!

-¡Son muy tiernas! –exclamó Mido con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Esperen...¿Y por qué carajos bailan? – preguntó Nagumo con una gotita viendo como a Naomi se le comenzaban a subir los humos.

-¡Waaaaaah! ¡Son hermosas! ¡Quiero que nos enseñen a bailar! –seguía admirada la oji-verde, sin darse cuenta de que Naomi había sacado su moto-sierra y lentamente se estaba acercando a ellas.- ¡Como mola el baile!

-Na-Naomi...¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Hoshiri a la nombrada, mientras la otra la hizo callar.

-Yuko necesita superarlo... –dijo con voz sádica y para la poca suerte de todos, había vuelto a cambiar de personalidad.- Mido, será mejor que le tapes los ojos a Hiroshi...Y también tápate los tuyos.

-No tienes porque decírmelo –dijo el peli-verde que ya tenía una cinta cubriéndole la vista, al igual que su bebé.

-Papá...¿Qué hará mami? –preguntó el pequeño con inocencia, Midorikawa tragó seco.

-Con suerte...Solo matará a las gallinas y no a Yuko...- respondió y todos los demás comenzaron a cubrirle los ojos a sus hijos.

-Papá, ¿La tía Naomi está loca? –preguntó Sora a Hiroto, él y Hoshiri se miraron preocupados.

-Si tenemos suerte...Solo será eso... –respondió el pelirrojo rascándose el mentón con nervios.

-¡Papi yo quiero ver! –exclamó Shizuka tratando de golpear a Fubuki para que dejara de taparle los ojos.- ¡Quiero ver, quiero ver! ¡La tía Naomi va a castigar a la sirvienta floja! (N/A: Que no es enserio e-e)

-¡No le digas así a tu madre! Y...te conviene no ver...No sé cuál de las dos saldrá más lastimada –le recomendó Shiro a la niña, pero la otra insistía en hacer berrinche- ¡No es no jovencita!

* * *

A la salida de la atracción más clásico de la mayoría de los parques de diversiones, se podía ver a un gran grupo de niños totalmente desubicados en el tiempo-espacio de aquél momento, tantos giros los habían dejado aturdidos, unos con más nauseas que en el viaje de avión del entrenador, otros comenzaban a besar la acera y una, simplemente se volvía a dejar abrazar por un peli-cyan de ojos gatunos. (N/A: Qué? Haruki me dijo que parecían de gato~)

-Voy a volver a preguntártelo...¿Por qué me estás abrazando? –dijo frunciendo el ceño, Namiko, mientras el otro no se quitaba de encima.

-¿Quieres que muera? –le devolvió la pregunta el chico.

-Puede ser una opción- dijo fastidiada la albina, dándole una patada en la cara y el pobre oji-ámbar salió volando a quién sabe qué dirección.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntaron los demás, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es sólo mi amigo.

-Pues tu le gustas a él~ -dijo Kirino lanzando flores y corazones alrededor de ella, la cual se sonrojó violentamente.

-Que mal entonces...- dijo secamente desviando la mirada y todos se miraron pícaramente.

-¿Qué me perdí? –preguntó de pronto Kariya apareciendo detrás de ellos. Los chicos se miraron preocupados, ya que detrás del chico peli-cyan había una gigantesca horda de tábanos.

-¡TÁBANOOOOS! ¡WAAAAAAH! –exclamaron los gemelos corriendo, los del equipo Raimon y las chicas se miraron entre sí y no hallaron (N/A: mayor estupidez) que comenzar a correr desesperados hacia dónde los hermanos habían corrido antes.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritaron todos corriendo desesperadamente hasta cualquier lugar donde aquella plaga de insectos no estuviera (N/A: no hay u-u)

-¡ALÉJENSE DE NOSOTROS! ¡LOS QUE CORREN PRIMERO GANAN!(1) –gritó Marco tratando de que no los alcancen, corriendo desesperadamente hasta el único lugar que ellos conocían.

-¡USTEDES CONOCEN LA CIUDAD! ¡SAQUEN A ESTOS TÁBANOS DE AQUI!- exclamó Shindou con lágrimas en los ojos (N/A: Hicieron llorar a Shindou ToT)  
-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LOS SAQUEMOS? –exclamaron los dos como si la petición de Shindou fuera la cosa más estúpida que escucharon en su vida.

-¡NO SÉ! ¡CON SUS PODERES MENTALES! ¡O LLAMEN A KIDOU-SAN! TOT

-¡ESO HAGO! –gritó cabreado Luca marcando el número de su padre.

-_Naomi está con un ataque de bipolaridad severo, por favor llame más tarde._

-¡¿POR QUÉ HOY MAMÁ?! TOT –gritaba llorando a cascaditas el defensa, todos lo fulminaron con la mirada- ¡NO ES MI CULPA! ¡MIDORIKAWA-SAN DEBIÓ HABER ECHO ALGO! TOT

-¡MORIREMOS! –gritaron las chicas.

-¡NOSOTROS LAS SALVAREMOS! –gritaron los chicos.

-¡NO LO HARÁN!

-¡LO SABEMOS! TOT

-¡WAAAAAH! ¡LLEGAMOS A LA CASA CHICOS! –exclamó Luca señalando la casa.

-¿POR QUÉ SEGIMOS GRITANDO? –exclamó Endou desde el fondo de la hilera de niños y donde estaban todos los bichos.

-¡ENDOU-KANTOKU! ¡ESTÁN DETRÁS DE USTED! –gritaron todos apuntando a su espalda.

-¡WAAAAAH! ¡SAQUENMELOS, SAQUENMELOS!

-¡LA PUERTA NO SE ABRE!

-¡MORIREMOS AQUÍ!

-¡TENGO HAMBRE!

-¡No por mucho!- exclamó otra voz desconocida, todos se giraron y se encontraron con Natsumi con una cajita de almuerzo en la mano -¡Aléjense chicos!

-¡LOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS! :'D –exclamó Tenma llorando de felicidad, asimismo la pelirroja lanzó la cajita y todos los tábanos se lanzaron a ella pero justo cuando lo tocaron, explotaron.

-¡Nuestra héroe! –exclamaron todos y corrieron a abrazarla

-¡Y traje comida para todos! –dijo ella y todos salieron corriendo- Bueno...Más para Endou-kun~

-Wiii~ -''celebró'' con una gotita corriéndole por la sien.

* * *

-Yuuuuko~- canturreaba sádicamente la castaña acercándose lentamente a ella, ésta la ignoró.

-¡Mira como bailan! –le decía la oji-esmeralda apuntando nuevamente a ambas gallinas, que comenzaban a bailar pasos más complicados pero con una facilidad increíble.

-Yuuko~ ¿Por qué nunca podemos salir algún lugar sin que te quedes mirando a cualquier gallina que pasa por el lugar?~

-¡Porque éstas están bailando! –exclamó Yuko mirándola mal, Naomi le devolvió la mirada y chispas comenzaron a salir.

-¡Chicas, chicas; cálmense! –exclamaron los esposos de ambas mujeres, pero ellas de un solo golpe las lanzaron lejos de ahí.

-Que suerte que yo tenía a Hiroshi en brazos~ -dijo Fudou meciendo al menor, quién insistía en tirarle los cachetes, de pronto el mayor frunció el ceño. –Se parece mucho a Midorikawa...

-Me pregunto porque Fudou...- dijo Kidou golpeándose el rostro con la palma de la mano –Me parece mucho que Midorikawa es su padre...Creo que debe ser eso~

-Huummm...Y Sora se parece mucho a Hiroto...- dijo ahora observando al menor, que se escondió detrás de su madre. –Claro, ahora huyes pero hace unos momentos estabas torturándome, ¿Verdad mocoso?

-¡Papá, pégale! –pidió el pelirrojo con recelo, su padre rió un poco y le mandó un seco golpe a Fudou en la nuca.

-¡Cuidado que tengo al bebé en brazos! –dijo sobándose con una mano la cabeza.

-Nunca vi a Fudou tan preocupado por un niño...-dijo Haruki con una gotita en la sien.

-Soy su padrino...Debo cuidarlo mientras Midorikawa está en Alaska...?

-Más lejos.- rectificó la castaña.

-Vaya...No sabía que eras el padrino~ -dijo Nagumo con una gotita, mientras el otro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nadie lo cree capaz~ -musitó Kidou soltando una risita- Oigan...¿Y Yuko y Naomi?

-Todavía se están mirando fijamente...-dijo Fubuki con unas palomitas en las manos- ¿Quieren?

-...Ya que...- y todos se sentaron a ver la acción.

-¿Por qué siempre gallinas? ¿No puede ser otra cosa? –seguía preguntando la castaña.

-¡No! ¡Las gallinas son geniales!

-¿Con que crees eso?

-Pues sí, ¿Algún problema?

-A decir verdad, sí y muchos.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque siempre estás con lo de las malditas gallinas! ¡YA ESTOY CANSANDA! –dijo y se dirigió con la moto-sierra encendida hacia las gallinas. -¡AHI ESTAN TUS MALDITAS GALLINAS! –exclamó apuntando a una de las gallinas, la cual sorpresivamente explotó.

-Wah...ha...ha...ha..- y lo que empezó con una risa de Yuko, terminó siendo un sollozo ahogado- ¡ESTABAN BAILANDO! ¡ESTABAN BAILANDOOOO! ¡AHORA SOLO ME QUEDA UNA! ¡Y UNA NO PUEDE BAILAR SOLA!

-Tienes razón...No puede~ -dijo dirigiéndose a la otra, la que también, involuntariamente explotó.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ESTABAN BAILANDO! ¡BAILABAN COMO GALLINAS FELICES! Aha...Aha...aha...- y ese pequeño grito se consumió hasta que ella empezó a llorar desesperadamente- ¡Shirou! ¡Mira! ¡MATO A LAS GALLINAS! ¡MATO A LAS GALLINAS SHIROU!

-Eh...Etto...Hiroto...¿Debería mandarla al psicólogo? –preguntó indeciso el albino mirando con una gotita al pelirrojo, quién negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías mandarla al psiquiatra...Igual que a Naomi...

-Nooo, al psiquiatra no TOT ¡Me tiro por la ventana Shirou! –exclamó Yuko

-Estamos en la acera Yuko...

-¡Que me tiro dije!

-¡Sálvennos! TOT

-¡Llegamos! –de pronto, una luz de esperanza iluminó a los mayores, eran todos los adolecentes acompañados por Endou (N/A: Natsumi volvió a desaparecer!) algunos con el rostro color verde, otros con el rostro de color papel y otros abrazaban a su balón de fútbol.

-Jamás te soltaré pequeño...Jamás.. –decía Tenma tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeña pelota, la cual tenía dibujada una carita triste.

-¿Qué pasó Endou? –preguntó Valen acercándose a sus dos gemelos, que por poco y morían de miedo.

-Estaban en Fantasilandia y al salir unos tábanos los siguieron, corrieron hasta la casa de Kidou pero la puerta no habría, los bichos los acorralaron, llegué yo a salvar el día, muchas personas me sacaron fotos...y Natsumi les dio de comer...

-¡¿NATSUMI LES DIO DE COMER?! –gritaron todos dirigiéndose a los niños y uno por uno comenzaron a examinarlos.

-¡Masaki! ¿Estás bien? –dijo Naomi abrazándolo protectoramente.

-Si mamá...Estoy bien...Espera...¿Por qué la moto-sierra está en tu espalda? –preguntó dirigiendo la mirada hasta el arma que la chica tenía en su estuche, la castaña se le acercó al oído y susurró.

-Créeme..No quieres saberlo...Ni preguntárselo a Yuko... –musitó apuntando a la chica, que estaba aferrada completamente a la pierna de Shirou llorando a cascaditas.

-Luca, Marco, ¿Ustedes comieron? –preguntó el de goggles.

-No, nos escondimos detrás del buzón de la casa...-dijeron ambos jadeando.

-¿Vivo? –preguntó Fubuki a Yukimura, éste asintió con la cabeza.

-Lamentablemente~

-Bueno...¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-...

-Pues...¡Hagamos el campamento en el monumentalmente gigantesco bosque de Kidou-kun! –exclamó Fudou y todos los adolecentes le siguieron hasta encontrarse con un gran patio trasero.

-Es más grande que mi casa... –comentó Shindou con una gotita.

-Hahaha, muy pronto esta será mi casa –dijo el ex-semirapado sonriendo triunfalmente, mientras Kidou se iba a ganar a la esquinita depresiva –Que es mentira hombre, me iré a vivir a casa de Midorikawa-kun~

-¿Qué? –exclamó Mido alejando a Naomi de él -¡Hey! ¡Suelta a Hiroshi!

-Calma Midorikawa-kun~ Era sólo una broma, ahora vivo en el apartamento de Haruki y Nagumo...

-Lamentablemente TOT –susurraron ambos llorando.

-Bueno...Entonces, ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Endou

-Pues...¿Qué tal si llamamos a Natsumi-san para que nos prepare la cena? ^^ -dijeron sonriendo Naomi y Yuko, aunque con un tono sádico en la voz.

-¡Fudou-san sálvenos! ToT –exclamaron todos escondiéndose detrás de él.

-¿Y yo por qué? –dijo corriendo como venado hacia el bosque (N/A: Lo siento...Pero imagínense a un venado con cara de Fudou e-e)

-Hahahahahahaha, Natsumi-saaaan~ -canturrearon ambas bipolares y detrás de ellas apareció la aludida con un plato de comida para cada uno.

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Corran por sus vidas! –exclamó Tenma siguiendo al oji-jade hasta el bosque, todos los adolecentes repitieron la acción hasta que yan o se escuchó más de ellos.

-O Fudou los mató...

-O ellos mataron a Fudou...

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo! Gomen si las decepcioné, pero se suponía este capítulo sería solo humor y en el próximo capítulo empezaría con el romance –lanza cofeti- Romance, romance por fin! ~

Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado, vuelvo a dar créditos a Yuko-chan que juntas se nos ''ocurrió'' la parte de las gallinas bailarinas de Break Dance y lo de los tábanos pues...Experiencia propia –baja la cabeza- ¡Como odio a esas cosas! TOT

(1): Puesssh...Con mis amigos en verano siempre inventamos un ''juego'' (un put* juego del miedo TOT) que se trata que, cuando aparecen hordas de tábanos, los dos que corren más rápido ganan (inmunidad contra tábanos) y los que se quedan atrás tienen que lidiar con las cosas esas y la única manera que hay de hacer trampa, es hacer, mucho, mucho atletismo TOT (Wah...ha...ha...Viva atletismo~)

Ahora las preguntas~

¿Los tábanos volverán por más?

¿Natsumi es una ninja?

¿Yuko encontrará más gallinas bailarinas de Break Dance?

¿Naomi volverá a sufrir un ''ataque de bipolaridad severo''?

¿Qué otro país les gustaría que los chicos visitasen?

¿Me perdonan por demorarme...otra vez TOT?

¿Me matarán?

Algunas de las preguntas serán respondidas...otras dependen de ustedes TOT...Espero que les haya gustado (que lo hice con mucho amor producto de sangre, dolor y lágrimas!(?)) y no olviden dejar un review nwn~

Las veo en otra aventura mis zanahorias guerreras!~


End file.
